Who Would Have Known
by AkatsukIxGirL
Summary: 3 Best friends, 7 guys.. Sounds sexy huh? What happens when you're stuck with the same guys over a period of time? You get romance, that's what happens. ItaTema DeiIno TenTenx? R&R Plz!
1. The Encounter

Who would have known?

Chapter 1 The Encounter

The last thing she remembers before she crashed was seeing her used to be worst enemy and now best friend Ino Yamanaka talking to this extremely hot emo guy that asked for her msn on some website that she can't remember.

"Holy crap. What time did we fall asleep last night Ino?" Temari asked as she, not violently but not softly, shook her friend awake. The Sand Kunoichi had only been in the Village Hidden in the Leaves for three days now. Most of her free time was spent with Ino. It would seem that ever since the arrival of Temari the two have been inseperable. But when the third memberof the group (TenTen) is there that's when things start to get really out of control...in other words...more trouble.

''I don't know. You were supposed to feed the cat.'' Said Ino as she slowly awoke.

''What? What the hell does feeding a cat have to do with it?'' Asked the confused kunoichi. ''Wait. I think I know what you're talking about...Never mind. I got no clue''

''Oh. woops. I had a dream that we had to go on a mission to feed a damn fish, and stupid Billboard brow went and blamed the missing cat food on me. So I told her off and...''Ino continued going on about how stupid Sakura was as she got up and was rubbing the sleep off of her eyes.

''Right. ok then...What Does Cat food have To Do With A Stupid Fish?''

''I have no clue...but it wasn't my fault that the cat food was gone''

''Oh well''...''I'm hungry...We should go out and get breakfast?...lunch?...super?...food'' The older blond suggested

''Yeah...Let's go'' Said Ino as both her and Temari had been looking with some kind of emotion in different randome directions for a few seconds with reasons unknown...minutes..(like in movies when one of the characters looks at a spot and just stares at it while thinking about something)...and then returned their gazes toward each other and laughed.

Then they looked at their bare wrists and looked at each once again and asked at the same time.

''What time is it?'' They each looked quizzically at the other and started to wonder to themselves, _Where did my watch go?_

''We should probably get going now.''

''Yeah. Probably.'' They both got up only to find that they were dressed in all black. Black shirts, black pants, black shoes, black hats, and black gloves that just screamed I'm gonna murder you! The team of two looked at each other with questioning looks and shrugged it off knowing full well that they probably did something stupid.

''I wonder what we did last night'' Said Temari as she scratched her head.

''Or who! hahaha!'' With that the two laughed yet again then stopped and realized that could've happened...then shrugged it off..as Ino continued what she was going to say...''I don't know. But I don't really care.'' With that she headed for the kitchen with Temari not far behind her.

''Ha ha. I was gonna say we look like ninjas...But we are ninjas!''

''Pretty damn good ninjas at that!''

After the pair had had their food they checked the time and it was now going on to 5:00 p.m and they were unsure of what they should do.

''So what do you wanna do?''

''I don't really know. What do YOU wanna do?''

''Hmm. What do I wanna do? Oh I know! We should go walk around. Hunt some action. Find some trouble. Haha!'' Suggested Temari in half of a joking way.

''Well. That does sound good. But we all know that we don't look for trouble...It finds us!''

With that the two blondes left for town. After about half an hour of disturbing the peace of the Village they were confronted by Sakura who seemed to not want to even go near the troublesome pair of friends.

''Oh hey Billboard Brow! What do you want?'' Said an actually curious Ino.

''Well Ino Pig! If you must know I came here to see Temari.'' After Sakura said that Temari had a look on her face that clearly said, _Oh great! what do you want?_

''Lady Tsunade is looking for you Temari. She told me to tell you to go and see her at the Hokage Tower as soon as you get the message.'' Sakura Told Temari.

''Do you know what she wants?''

''No. But she said it was important.''

Annoyed at how little information Sakura had on the mysterious and sudden request frrom the Hokage Temari left with a. ''Whatever. Ino you coming with me?'' Temari asked not even glancing at Sakura for she knew things would get pretty ugly if she caught Sakura glaring at Ino for more than 30 seconds. Ino and Sakura always say that they are really good friends, but that's all an act. They have to keep their rep and make everyone think they aren't TOTAL bitches. Temari on the other hand convinced Ino that reputation means just about nothing. unless of course your rep was that of an Akatsuki member, to which Temari absolutely admired and hated.

''Yeah I'll go Temari. See you later Billboard Brow!''

''You better watch it Ino Pig!'' When Sakura said her little _threat_ both Ino and Temari laughed so hard that their stomachs started to hurt.

Walking through the village ignoring the scared looks on passing peoples faces as they were a bit cautious around the two kunoichi and thankful that a certain brunette wasn't with them at the moment... At the moment.

When they arrived at the Hokage Tower they knocked on Tsunade's office door and entered after hearing a woman's voice say ''Come In!''

''You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?'' Asked Temari in a respectful and responsible voice.

''Ah yes. Seeing as how the only ninja in the village are genin, and all the chuunins are taking care of those genin. I need you to go and check something out for me. The thing is that there have been reports of a group of strange beings not to far outside the village gates. They seem to be, messing around with guards on duty. I know your not even from this village but do you mind going and checking it out?''

''No, not at all. Would Ino be aloud to accompany me though?'' Ino just smiled as the Hokage glanced at the two of them with question in her eyes.

''No. I suppose it would be alright. Just as long as you two stay out of trouble.''

''We'll try'' Joked Ino. But after seeing the look her Hokage gave her she quickly said. ''Sorry.'' Temari just smiled and bowed to the Hokage and left the room with Ino trying not to laugh at what had just happened, Ino doing the same.

On the way to their destination, all of a sudden, out of just about nowhere, two muffins were thrown at them, going straight for their for the two they were ninjas and caught the muffins just as they were about to hit them. Shortly after they heard laughter...a Very Familiar laugh indeed...(You know how people tap their fingers together and look like they're praying with a very mischeivous smile on their face?...well picture that)

''Very funny TenTen!'' A girl with brown hair put in two buns appeared from behind a bush laughing at her partners in crime.

''Jeez. Psycho much? Trying to kill us with your...Japanese Fighting Muffins I see!'' Said Ino as she threw a muffin at a still laughing TenTen.

''Yes as a matter of fact I am. What are you guys doing over here anyway?'' said/asked TenTen as she was hit in the face with a muffin.''Hey!''

''We are on our way to the gates. Tsunade asked me to check something out. You wanna come?'' asked Temari as she too got hit with a 'Japanese Fighting Muffin'

''Why should she come? she tried to murder us!'' said a joking Ino as she was hit with two muffins.

''haha!..Well if I really had tried I would've succeeded!''

Temari decided to end the muffin war. ''Hey! Do you know what we did last night?''

''Not really...but for some reason I woke up in all black!'' Stated a rather confused TenTen."why?..Did we do something stupid?''

''I don't know... I think so..haha but me and Temari woke up in all black too''

After laughing Temari asked again. ''So are you coming with us?''

''Sure. Why not?''

As they walked through the town area they passed Naruto's house and heard a Crash! followed by some yelling and went to check what was going on.

''Shikamaru? Dude what the hell! Why are you in my bed and dressed like that?...Are you gay?...am I gay?'' Asked a very confused Naruto as he yelled at the guy who was lying next to him.

''Man this is so troublesome! can you stop yelling? It's bad enough I was woken up but No one is gay here!...I hope...There is only one explanation to this...''

The girls looked at each other and knew just what it was that they did last night and started laughing almost, if not harder as they laughed at Sakura.

''What is it then? cause I'd like to know why you're in my bed, in a dress and why you have a ton of make-up on''

''you mean you haven't already figured it out?...idiot...It was Ino, Temari, and probably TenTen too'' Said Shikamaru as he was walking out of Naruto's house.

''Oh...well I hope you can get that stuff off...'' Said Naruto as he was laughing at Shikamaru's appearance.

When the girls stopped laughing the door to Naruto's house opened and Shikamaru came walking out in a pink frilly Dress with a bonnit and heavy pink eye shadow and blush, with very very hot pink lipstick on. They automatically burst out in laughter.. again. Thus earning them a glare from the Lazy Ninja.

''You guys suck...you know that?''

''aaw...Don't be like that Princess! It was only a joke!'' Yelled Temari as he walked away.. earning them a few glances by inoccent bystanders...or were they innocent?...DUH DUH DUH!

After about 15 minutes of walking past small shops or houses that contained small families and small children pretending they're already ninja they finally arrived at the Village gates and went to check a few killometers outside of the border for the suspicious beings.

''Man this is boring...There's nothing even here'' Stated a very very bored Ino.

''I know. But we have to keep looking. I'm pretty sure Tsunade would be sure of something like this.'' Temari said to the impatient younger kunoichi.

''You could either be here or somewhere else..that is probably more boring than this'' TenTen pointed out as Ino just stuck her tongue out.

''Well...Fine Then!...gosh...spazz''

''Hey. What's that?'' asked Temari as she pointed to what looked like 5 or maybe 6 figures of people.

''I don't know. Looks like people'' Said TenTen

''Should we go check it out?'' asked Ino

Without another word the three cautiously moved closer to the mysterious figures.

When they got close enough to know that they were actually people Temari yelled out ''Who are you and what do you want?''

''That does not concern you.. now run along before some unneccessary things happen'' Said a low definately male voice. The three kunoichi couldn't help but think that these people seemed oddly familiar...and slightly full of themselves...If only they could remember where they remembered them from...

''Hahaha...Is that a threat?'' Asked an amused and mocking TenTen.

''Would you like to find out?..How old are you anyway? 12?'' Asked another different, male voice.

''Another threat?..oh and you tried to make fun too...Well you guys aren't very nice now are you?...''

They couldn't help it they just had to be sarcastic...These people just seemed like they could use some very mean name calling...although there was no real name calling...well maybe mentally...but none were announced...I think...no gaurauntee...or money back...all you have to do is pay shipping and handling...order online now!

Ending me going on with stupid sales quote thingys... A few feet away from the girls were definitely 6 males...well they were unsure about one of them...but they could make out their appearances...and were quite shocked...however Temari had her pride on the line and didn't show how shocked she was at what she saw.

There standing maybe 7-9 feet away from them were 6 Akatsuki members. The girls could tell which members they were too.

There was the silver haired, violet eyed immortal named Hidan who looked a few years older than Temari

Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha who was rather attractive and also didn't look much older than Temari

Akasuno No Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sands) who didn't look all that old but was.

kisame Hoshigaki who looked kind of like a shark and was around the same age as Saori

Kakuzu who looked kinda weird.

And Deidara looked Temari's age as well.

Well just about all of these guys were hott! Even Kisame and Kakuzu were attractive in some weird way, and the three girls couldn't help but be sexually attracted to them.

"It would seem we are dealing with 3 kunoichi...should we be scared?...or should we be laughing?" Kisame asked as he mocked the girls.

"3 very hott kunoichi" Hidan just had to say.

"Assholes.. We're not afraid of you! Even if you are part of The Akatsuki!" Said a rather pissed off Temari.

"Speak for yourself...ish...well they aren't as scary as I thought they'd be." Ino decided to point out. TenTen nodding in agreement.

"ooh.. Fiesty!..I like it! How about we forget about these people and go have a party..just the two of us." Suggested an amused Hidan

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Temari said in a very sudductive way. So sudductive in fact that all of the Akatsuki members present stared in awe as she approached Hidan. Of course she was curious just how good they were. Whether or not they'd be able to focus and not get distracted easily...Or maybe she just felt like giving this asshole a taste of his own medicine.

Temari was just about right in front of him, she circled him while dragging her hand around his body. "What would we do...at this party?" saying this earned her questioning looks from her friends and enemies. Hidan being quite the moron at the moment fell for it.

"Well babe I think you know what we'd do" Said Hidan with a grin on his face. Temari had stopped in front of him and now had her hands on his bare, toned, chest as he looked down at her, she wasn't much shorter than him though.

Just as Hidan was about to plant one on Temari she punched him hard in the gut making him lean forward while holding his stomach. then again in the face.

"What the fuck!.. Damn bitch. What's your problem?" Hidan said as he was tring to catch his breath.

"You're an idiot!..You let your guard down." Said Temari as she walked back to where a still confused Ino and TenTen were.

"Dude. You just got owned." Said a rather amused Kisame. With that all of the Akatsuki members either laughed or smirked.

"Shut up! It's not my fault I believed her! How could anyone resist me?" Hidan said in a very full of himself kind of way.

"Haha! Riiiiggght! Because your sooooo sexy." TenTen said in a mocking way.

"You don't even know how right you are."

"Someone's a little full of himself." Ino said.

"Anyways...Just leave us alone and we won't be forced to make you." Kakuzu said.

"Are you kidding me? I already told you, none of you scare us. No matter how strong you are." Said a now very angry Temari.

"You just made a big mistake." Sasori said.

"Oh yeah? Well you shouldn't underestimate us that quickly" TenTen replied."You don't even know what we can do"

"Someone sounds awfully confident."

* * *

Today was almost like any other day off at the akatsuki hide out. Only the black haired Uchiha knew that something was going to happen. He just didn't know what it might be. He only noticed that he was deep in thought when he heard a bang on his door and his name being called by a voice that he recognized and knew belonged to the annoying and ever so mature Hidan.

''Eh yo! Itachi! You awake? Ah who gives a shit? I'm coming in!'' The door to his room swung open and displayed the violet eyed, silver haired, immortal asshole. ''Did you just wake up? Damn lazy ass, it's 1 in the freaking afternoon!''

''For your information I am not lazy you douche bag! I was up all night, if y'know what I mean''. Both were grinning like idiots until Hidan broke the silence.

Both grins were wiped off their faces when Hidan realized something. ''Yeah right. As if you'd have time you fuckin liar.''

''No shit. I mean I am an S-Class criminal who is part of an assciation where you have to work a lot. Of course I would spend my time off, which by the way I don't get enough of, going out and getting laid.'' stated a rather annoyed Itachi. _Moron..._Usually Itachi wasn't all that social...even with his comrades..but suddenly he had the urge to speak.

Hidan looked impatiently at the Uchiha.''That's what I would do. Anyway, the rest of us are going to go on a trip for this break. Y'know? do something, or someone, plus Leader-sama needs us to pick up this new guy. So you wanna come?''

After weighing his options of either staying in the hide out and being bored through out their small break or going on a vacation type thing Itachi replied with a.''Sure. Nothin better to do.''

''Ok mister-S-Class-criminal, get ready and I'll tell the others that you're coming too.''

''Yeah yeah, just get out fag so I can get ready. Unless you wanna see me strip?''

''Whatever. I am NOT attracted to men unlike a certain blonde haired _artist_.''

Itachi rolled his eyes in disbelief at that statement. But heard shortly after that from a rather offended Deidara.

''I'm not gay you ass hole!''

''Yeah right Tinkerbell. I'll have a hard time believing that even when you stop throwing yourself at Sasori!''

''I don't throw myself at him! He is like my freaking brother!"

"Incest!"

Itachi closed the door in order to avoid hearing the two of them go on with their rather pointless argument and got ready. A few minutes later he was finished after packing just about all his weapons, just in case, an extra cloak and some clothes, and a map, just to be safe and some other things. He opened the door only to hear something he thought was kind of...random? disturbing?

"I bet your mother is the only woman you'd have a chance at doing!"

Ignoring them he headed for the kitchen for his brunch. In the kitchen Itachi found Kisame, Kakuzu, and Sasori. Itachi grabbed a bowl, the Lucky Charms, a spoon, and two pieces of toast.

"So who's all going on this vacation?" asked Itachi with a spoon full of cereal half way to his mouth..

"Everyone except the leader, Konan and Zetsu." Said Kakuzu while reading a news paper.

"I hate it when the two of them argue. Especially when it makes me sound gay." Sasori said with both annoyance and anger clearly in his voice.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Whenever those fruitcakes are done baking" Said Kisame while laughing at the reactions of Deidara and Hidan.

"I'm not gay!" Said the both of them in unison. Then they were quiet.

"Alright. Let's get going. Especially if we're gonna atleast try and get far by night fall." Said Kakuzu.

With that the members of the criminal assosiation were heading off on their semi-unknown journey.

After a few hours of travelling Hidan decided to break the silence "So where the hell are we going anyway?"

Kakuzu shrugged "I think Konoha is where this kid is supposed to be meeting us"

"It looks like we're near our destination then" Itachi decided to point out.

"Hey look who's that, un?" Asked Deidara as he pointed to a figure that seemed to be from The Leaf Village.

"Probably some on duty guard" Suggested Kakuzu.

"We should go freak him out a bit" Said Hidan with a grin on his face.

"That would just be a waste of time" Said an impatient Sasori "and Where ARE we going?"

"We should go see if there is anything interesting in Konoha, yeah" Deidara said.

By now nobody really cared.. they were tired and very very bored...So they went..but decided to mess around with some guards first..

"Man this is so boring!" Complained one of the guards."Why did we get stuck with patrol duty?"

"I have no clue. But I hate it. Good thing Lady Tsunade is a babe." The other pointed out

These people weren't all that great shinobi. They were at about maybe chunin level. The other was about to make a rather rude comment about some of her...features...but was interupted when he thought he saw something and instead said "Hey. What was that?..Did you see that?"

"What?. What'd you see man?" Asked the second guard.

"I...I'm not...sure...it seemed to be going fast...if it was anything at all..." The first said.

"Oh. maybe you're just seeing things" The other guard suggested.

"Maybe...We should keep our guards up better just in case though"

"Yeah"

Not long after the guards heard a twig snap in the forest and the first guard said he was gonna go check it out...so he did...After looking around the area where they had just heard the noise for a few minutes the guard decided to go back to his position. What he found there wasn't how it was when he left..but instead his fellow guard was hanging from a tree branch by his underwear. They were pink and had a picture of a...Dancing cellery?...weird...

"Dude...what is up with your underwear?" Asked the first guard in a weirded out voice.

"Can you just get me down and leave my underwear out of it?" Asked the annoyed guard hanging by his underwear.

"fine then..wait!...You're a freaking ninja! Do it your-damn-self!" Said the first guard.

"uugh!..man your lazy" Said the dancing cellery guard as he was getting out of the tree.

Just as the first guard was about to carry on with watching the gates something was thrown at him...it was a small paper bomb..The only reaction he had was to throw it and run...luckily he got far enough but unluckily for him he happened to walk into the trap that was so perfectly layed out by the immortal asshole himself...

First the guy had like 5 kunai thrown at him, then more paper bombs were by him, they exploded at his feet and made it look like he was dancing in a weird near death kinda way...if that's possible...but then the weirdest thing that happened was that he walked in to a pit that was filled with...hello kitty dolls?...It was actually quite terrifying...they were like Chuckie..only hello kitty...

As all of the Akatsuki members burst out laughing evily...yeah they can laugh on their free time...

Between his laughs Hidan managed to say "And you call yourself a ninja!"

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way...What do we do now?" Itachi asked as he got bored...again.

"I have no clue. Wait for the person to show up?"

At this all of the Akatsuki members just stood there and took their turns shrugging. They shrugged for about five minutes before they were rudely interrupted.

"Who are you and what do you want?" a pretty confident female voice said from a distance away.


	2. Kidnapped! and the New Member

Who Would Have Known

Chapter 2

kidnapped! and The Knew Member

"Where were we suppose to meet again?" The young male said to himself. "Ah yes. Konohagakure. I wonder when again?"...

He shrugged. "Hopefully I am accepted." The male carried on with his journey. When he was getting closer to the gates of Konoha he started searching the area until he spotted what seemed to be a group of people.

"Could you just leave now and save us our time?" TenTen asked putting her hand on her hip.

"We'd love to. But even if we didn't have business here we probably wouldn't have left anyway." Kisame replied.

Dropping the subject Temari decided to say something that was on her mind ever since she layed eyes on the Akatsuki Member. "So are you male or female?" She pointed at Deidara. "Cause it's been bugging me for a while."

Deidara looked very very annoyed. "I AM A GUY!"

"Holy crap! Spazz much! It was just a question I mean you can't blame her. Anyone in their right mind would be confused on what sex you are" Ino said. "and Hey! You stole my hair style!"

"I did not steal your hair style! I'm older than you are! So you stole mine!" Deidara argued.

"Are you sure you're a guy?" Temari asked even more confused than before.

"Yes I am a guy!" The Akatsuki members were all laughing now.

"Well than are you gay?" They laughed even harder.

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Don't believe him. He's got the hotts for Sasori over here." Said The immortal who couldn't help but have a comment or two. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I'M NOT GAY! AND I'M NOT INTO SASORI FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME!"

"Riiiggghhttt! Than why are you so obsessive about your hair?" TenTen questioned.

"I just happen to care about my looks." Was Deidara's reply.

"mhmm. Sure." Ino said still believing he stole her hair style. _He's still hott even if he did steal my looks_.

"Whatever. Believe what you want." _Wow. Although she kinda looks like me she's cute_.

"Oh we will." Temari said.

As the groups argued they hadn't noticed the person who was nearing the gates of Konoha. "Hmm...I wonder if that's them?" The mysterious person said.

"Well... Now that we've established the sex of Deidara. Why don't you leave now. We have important business that if you interfere with we will be forced to kill you." Itachi said rather calmly.

"You're the ones who need to leave. What business do you have here?" Temari questioned coldly. _Is there a traitor in Konoha?_

"We can't tell you. We will not leave until it is done. And if you witness what that business is." Sasori was looking at the ground. Than he looked up at the girls. "Then they will never find your bodies and to everyone else your death would be a mystery." He grinned an evil grin.

Little to everyone's knowledge the figure was getting closer to the two groups. Until he was close enough that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Oh great. More people. Who are you?" Questioned a very annoyed Temari as she and her friends were glaring at the new person.

"Are you the new guy?" Hidan also questioned.

The boy just looked at them all and decided to give them their answers.

"If you are reffering to the new Akatsuki member then yes. I am. My name is Shade Katsu."Shade answered them quite calmly.

They all looked at him. He had reddish hair, wasn't all that tall, wore glasses, and looked kinda creepy. His voice sounded as if he hadn't gone through puberty yet, although it was still a little low. But all in all it was a pretty funny site to see.

_Shit! Was this the business that we weren't suppose to know about? _Thought Ino with her poker face on. _Well. Good-bye Mom. Good-bye Dad._

"Great. Now that that's taken care of. You can all leave now, and we'll go tell the Hokage what happened just now." TenTen said with fake niceness in her voice.

"Umm. No. You see?" Kakuzu paused. "You three can't leave. Becasue you witnessed something you really weren't supposed to."

"So you know what happens now?" Itachi asked with amusement in his voice.

The girls looked bored. But Temari answered "We die. Right? You honestly think we'll go down without a fight?"

"No. You'll fight...Or at least try." Hidan grinned as the three kunoichi glared at him. "I call the the blonde."

"Which one idiot? There's two." Kisame asked as he looked at Hidan.

"The older one" Hidan answered annoyed that they didn't know that already.

Shade looked at Itachi with confusion all over his face. "I don't get it why are they fighting? Aren't they part of the Akatsuki also?"

"No." Was all Itachi said at first. Then he said. "We just met them earlier. Three kunoichi sent to see what we were up to from the Leaf I guess. Although that ones from the Sand" Itachi pointed to Temari. Temari just glared.

"Oh" Shade still didn't quite get it but he didn't mind the fighting...As long as he got to see some action. Especially if Hidan was fighting...(anything running through minds about that?)

"Hey. We didn't get your names, un" Deidara said in an _as-a-matter-of-fact _way.

"We didn't give em" Ino said coldly.

The Akatsuki members looked at each other and smiled quite evily.

Than Sasori began to speak. "Enough. We would like to go soon so to stop waisting our time..." He paused "Could you not put up a fight and just let us get it over with?"

The girls looked amused. _Who do they think they are?...oh wait...They're The Akatsuki..._They laughed.

"We don't easily give up."

"Well than prepare yourself."

Without any hesitation Hidan charged at Temari. Temari was still calm...ish...meaning she was mad. Before Hidan could get close engough to Temari to attack she pulled out her fan and yelled "Wind scyth jutsu" Hidan was blown back and hit a tree.

"Dammit! That hurt!" He smiled. "You're gonna pay for that" He charged again but she didn't pull her fan out.

Hidan was still running at her. _It seems I've underestimated you!_

When Hidan was close enough Temari vanished then reappeared behind him. He turned around and she punched him.

Deidara charged at Ino and Kisame went for TenTen. Deidara managed to give Ino a blow to the stomach but that only increased her anger. She grabbed Deidara by the hair and he winced as she then dove her knee into his crotch and he fell down in pure agony.

"You bitch!" He tried to get up but was kicked in the stomach.

"That's what happens when you try to steal my hair style!" Ino looked at the other Akatsuki members. "Who's next?"

The Akatsuki members were a bit impressed at what they saw. A kunoichi that was maybe at chuunin level had taken out Deidara.

Temari and TenTen were very proud at what Ino did. _Wow. She must've been real mad. _Both girls thought.

TenTen had managed to throw a few shuriken at Kisame although he sucked chakra out of her when he landed a blow on her shoulder that tore her clothing quite a bit. She might've been embarrased if she wasn't fighting. TenTen was pretty drained but had enough to use her special technique. She got out her scroll and made a vortex type thing around her as she summoned her weapons and threw everything she had at the shark-man. Almost evrything she threw at him hit him. He was hit in the chest, arms, legs, and back. Kisame dropped to the ground and TenTen landed on her feet next him and smiled.

Hidan didn't seem to want to give up. And Temari sure as hell wasn't going to give up. Hidan stabbed at her with his scythe but Temari blocked him with her fan. Hidan came closer Temari dodged and punched him in the gut. Hidan was caught a little off guard. Temari sent a huge gust of wind at him. He was trapped, and the wind was slowly starting to cut him up. When it finally stopped Hidan fell to the ground and passed out.

Right now the thought running through the akatsuki member's minds were.. _These girls are strong._

"Hidan! No!" Shade ran to Hidan's side and turned him around.

"Get the fuck" gasp "away from," gasp"me. Fag" Shade ignored him. By now everyone present was staring at him with extreme curiousity.

"Sucks for you guys...An association with all guys and you just recruited TinkerBell..That isn't weird at all.." The girls smirked.

Kakuzu was laughing his head off. "Looks like Hidan's got himself a girlfriend!"

"Well enough fooling around. They were better than we thought." Itachi glanced at the knocked out bodies and exhausted girls. "Time for a different plan."

The remaining Akatsuki members smiled quite evilly and before the girls knew it they were knocked out cold.

A few hours later TenTen half woke up...nobody noticed.

"So what do we do with them?" Kakuzu asked.

"I don't know. They've seen a lot. We can't let them survive." Sasori was looking around. "and if they are aloud to live. I doubt they'll be aloud to leave."

"They'll either be little maid type things or be trusted to go on missions. They are pretty powerful." Itachi decided to point out.

"Dude! We don't even know their freaking names! Those bitches never told us anything! I don't want to let them live after what they did to me!" Hidan broke in.

"Calm down Hidan. I can give you a massage if you want." Shade creepily offered. The rest of the Akatsuki smirked.

"Get the fuck away from me! How many freaking times do I have to freaking tell you?"

"I'm sorry Hidan." Shade paused. "Let me make it up to you!" _In bed. _

Everyone just sorta walked away, and TenTen could no longer keep her consciousness and dozed off again.

A few days had passed and The Akatsuki members were in hell! The girls kept complaining and complaining! Of course this was their plan all along. Annoy them so much they let them go.

"Well we won't make it back before night fall. and it looks as though there's a storm coming. So we stop in the next village."

"You girls try anything funny and you'll regret it."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Temari replied.

"Hey! Can we stop off at the mall?" Ino asked.

"No"

"Pleeeaassseee?" Ino put on a pretend puppy dog face.

"No"

TenTen joined in "Pllleeeeaaassseee?"

"No!"

Temari joined in as well "?"

"NO!" The akatsuki members shouted together.

"Just shut up and lets go!" Sasori was very very annoyed now. Not only were they behind in schedule but they had to put up with this too?

"Fine!" Ino pouted and crossed her arms.

Itachi slowed his pace and grabbed Temari's arm she had to slow down as well. "I know what your trying to do."

"Whatever do you mean?" Temari asked in fake innocence.

"Drop the act. We aren't letting you go."

"We'll see about that." She yanked her arm free and walked ahead of him.

_Who the hell does she think she is? I am Itachi Uchiha I should be feared not stepped on!. _Itachi was annoyed at how she treated him as a lesser being.. yet oddly intrigued.

When they got to the hotel there were only rooms with one bed in them left all the other ones were taken. So they got five rooms.

"Since they can't be left unattended each of them will be paired up with one of us." Itachi pointed out.

"Sure talk about us like we're not here." TenTen complained.

"Who's gonna have who?" Hidan asked.

"Oh look they're ignoring us! We could say anything we want right now." Temari said waving her hands in Sasori's face.

"How about we give you fellas a blow job?" Ino asked in a tone of voice that would've driven any man crazy.

"Or we can just strip right here and right now?" TenTen said the same way.

"Or maybe give you a lap dance?" Temari asked in an almost identical tone that Ino used...These were only half ignored.

"hmm." Itachi thought about Hidan's question. "Deidara take your twin, Kisame take the weapons mistress over there and I'll take the leader of the gang." Itachi smirked at Temari's, Ino's and TenTen's glares. Hidan was also glaring at Itachi...For two reasons actually, one, Hidan was going to most likely be stuck with the newbie, and two, he wanted to spend a night with either of the girls but Temari more than the other two. Though they were all hott in his opinion.

"Fine then! I call the bed!" The girls said together. The guys looked disbelieving at them. This was going to be a long journey.


	3. One Very Long Journey

Chapter 3

One Very Long Journey

When the group arrived at the hotel it looked pretty weird to the woman who was working in the office.

Sasori asked for five rooms and when he paid and got the keys they waited outside the check in/out place and handed each pair their keys...So the woman thought that Itachi and Temari were a couple, Ino and Deidara were a couple, TenTen and Kisame were a couple... and Hidan and Shade were a gay couple, as well as Kakuzu and Sasori.

Kakuzu and Sasori were pretty okay with sharing a room because they knew that neither of them were gay..but Hidan however was in his own living hell.

"Please save me Lord Jashin!" He prayed as he trudged to his room...but then he quickly snapped at Shade."Your sleeping on the damned floor!"

Shade whined and tried to get Hidan into letting him sleep on the bed with him but to his dismay Hidan kept to his word.

Meanwhile, Ino and Deidara were off for their room along with TenTen and Kisame and Temari and Itachi.

Deidara fumbled with the keys and couldn't open the door for some reason. "Open Dammit!" He yelled at the door.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Give me those idiot!" Without warning Ino snatched the keys, put them in the key hole, turned them, and opened the door. "It's not impossible y'know."

"Show off."

"Whatever."

When they entered the room Ino walked over to the bed and layed down with a sigh.

"Who says you get the bed?" Deidara asked with attitude.

"I say I get the bed... Got a problem with it?" She challenged.

"Umm yeah I have a freaking problem with it." He snapped. "I'm taking the bed. and if you don't get off it's fine by me... I could actually care less."

"Good! 'cause I'm not going anywhere!" She snapped back with just as much attitude.

Deidara layed down on the opposite side of the bed and not long after the two had fallen asleep.

When Kisame walked into his and TenTen's room he went straight for the bed.

"Hey I already called the bed asshole."

"Woho! Someone's got quite the mouth now don't we?" Kisame grinned. "Go ahead and sleep on the bed but I'm not going to move."

"I'm starting to get really pissed off so why don't you just get up and sleep in the tub?"

Kisame laughed. "Was that suppose to hurt me? I've looked like a shark all my life and you think that that would have any effect on me?"

"No. I'm mad so get off." TenTen grabbed the side of the bed and flipped it so that Kisame was soon on the ground. "oopsies."

TenTen smiled and giggled innocently. Kisame glared. She walked to the bed, he got up, she layed down, as did he, then she spoke up again.

"Asshole."

Kisame laughed mockingly."Told you I wasn't going anywhere."

"Just go to sleep." Not long after they did.

"I don't see why I had to be in the same room as you" The annoyed Sabaku No Temari said.

"You should be greatful you know. And honoured, not every girl is lucky enough to spend a night with me." Itachi pointed out. Temari glared, Itachi glared back as a type of challenge.

Temari broke it, though they were close on the scary metor Itachi won by just a bit. She put on a fake girly voice. "ooohh Itachi I'm sooo excited we get to stay together throughout the night! Your sooo hott! I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself with you! I love you sooo much! Thank-you for giving me this wonderful opportunity!" She rolled her eyes. "Better?"

"Much"

"Bastard."

"Actually I am not a bastard I knew my father. Although I would've never guessed he screamed like a little girl when he begs for mercy." Itachi shrugged.

"oooh intimidating!" Temari sarcastically replied.

"Here's the plan. You get the floor and I take the bed."

"Uh-uh. It's either I take the bed and you take the floor or we both take the bed." Itachi ordered.

"Who gives you the authority to tell me what to do?"

"I give me that authority...and there's the fact that I can over power you within seconds."

"Your an ass. You know that? Or has anyone ever had the backbone to tell you that? Oh wait. Who would dare stand up to the big bad Itachi Uchiha?"

Itachi wanted to get on her nerves. "Huh? Did you say something? I wasn't listening." He smiled.

Temari threw a kunai in his direction. Itachi caught it.

"Tsk tsk. You could've hurt someone y'know."

Temari ignored him and climbed into bed. She soon fell asleep. About an hour later Itachi to fell asleep.

When TenTen woke-up Kisame was already awake and in the bathroom.

She walked over to the door and knocked. "Hurry up!"

The shower was running. "Make me!"

"I need the washroom."

"Well than wait!"

"No" All was silent for about a minute. "I will come in there whether your done or not!"

"Be my guest!"

TenTen walked in to see Kisame shirtless and with only a towel to cover his lower body. Kisame was just turning off the taps of the tub.

"Pervert." He grinned.

"Jack ass" TenTen put on a fake smile and pushed him out of the bathroom.

Deidara and Ino woke up at the same time. And they both had basically the same plan.

They raced to the bathroom in order to shower first knocking over whatever was in there paths.

Once they finally stopped Ino gave up. "Ladies first." She made a hand gesture to the door.

Deidara glared but entered the bathroom anyway.

About half an hour later he was finally finished. He walked out of the bathroom the same way Kisame had. No shirt and only a towel showing off his well-toned abs. Ino couldn't help but blush ever so slightly. '_Oh My Gosh! He is sooo fucken Sexy!'_

Deidara smiled at her reaction. At this moment he was irresistable. "It's all yours."

Quickly Ino glared and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When Temari and Itachi woke up they found something out the hard way.

They were facing each other when they awoke when they had fallen asleep facing the opposite directions. Their legs were entwined with one anothers. The two were holding each other with a hug type thing. And their faces were only millimetres away from the other's... Basically.. They were cuddling.

Temari instantly turned pink and she could've sworn that Itachi had a slight blush as well. They stayed like that for a while. '_Holy Shit Holy Shit Holy Shit Holy Shit!...He's actually really hott...Shut up Temari!' _

_'What the Hell do I do? She is so damn close to me...She smells nice...Don't think like that Itachi. Breathe!'_

When they finally pulled apart they found themselves...disappointed...

"I take it you cuddle in your sleep?" Temari slightly snapped. "Or do you have a teddy bear Mr. Tough-guy?"

Itachi had calmed down quite a bit now.. "I don't know. Do you cuddle? And I don't have a teddy Bear."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever"..."I'm taking the first shower"

"No you are not... Every morning right after I wake up I take a shower and that is not about to change because some bitch thinks she can do whatever she wants."

"woho! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed... This girl..She sounds so annoying!... Yet extremely amazing!" Of course she was mocking him but still.

"Funny... I'm taking the first shower whether you like it or not." He glared... but it back fired. Temari was glaring at him before he even looked at her.. and needless to say her glare was actually really quite scary. No matter who was winning this time.

"You. Will. Wait. Until. I. Am. Done... Got it?"

He stared blankly at her as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. But just as Temari reached the door Itachi finally came back to earth and intercepted her

Temari tried to push him away but much to her dismay Itachi wasn't as easy to defeat as some of the other Akatsuki members were. This little movement lead to a full out war. Objects were being thrown across the room and holes were being put in the wall. Yet they seemed to be going nowhere. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring him down. By now the sand kunoichi was actually thinking about using seduction. But the Uchiha probably wouldn't fall for it as easily as some might so she would have to take it to another level.. and that she didn't really want to do... but then again it would be hilarious to see this guy go down. To watch his face go from it's usual emotionless expression to completely shocked and dumbfounded, he would be soo dazed he'd be like that until she was done. Then sweet sweet victory would be all hers. She would show him whose boss.

Quickly she dodged a shoe that was being thrown from across the room and used the substitution jutsu as fast as she possibly could in hopes that Itachi wouldn't realize it and luckily for her his Sharingan wasn't activated so he hadn't known that it was now a pillow he was fighting. He hit the clone in it's stomach and kicked it to the other side of the room smashing her violently into the wall and falling helplessly to the ground. As he walked over to her to mock her of her loss he was very upset when she disapeared in a cloud of smoke and was revealed to be a pillow. Before he could even move Itachi was pinned to the ground with the real Temari on top of him in a really hott position!

Temari was on a roll with seducing people to act on her own will.. It was actually kinda fun!

She leaned down close to his ear and whispered. "Either I go by myself or you can join me if you want." She smirked and his eyes widened.

"You're bluffing, You would be to scared to shower with me... If you mean it then prove it." He grinned hoping he was right.

_Like taking candy from a baby! _"Hm.. Okay" She smiled as his face dropped as she lifted her shirt showing him her chest.. Though it wasn't complety bare she was still wearing her bra... Her black. Bra.

Itachi couldn't help but stare. His male instincts kicking in was his guess. _Damn hormones._ Temari pulled down her shirt and went back to her former position. "I'd be okay with it if you are" Then Temari gently kissed his neck sending shivers down Itachi's spine, and a weird sensation by his erm.. lower area.. "What'd you say?"

"I...uh..." _Breathe! Breathe! Breathe! _"...but...Ugh! Go take your freaking shower already!" _Dammit! I let that bitch get to me!_

Temari laughed as she made her way to the bathroom.

When everyone was all showered and ready to leave the big group made their way to their destination awaiting the choosing of their fate... Well at least that's what the girls were waiting for. The guys just had to go back to the hide-out and report back to Pein.


	4. Pein's Angels And extremely weird

Chapter 4

Pein's Angels

Going through the forest at top speed quickly passing the unfamiliar land Ino, TenTen, and Temari unwillingly followed the Akatsuki to wherever the hell the base was just to find out if they were gonna die or not... The trees in the area were very high and filled with leaves, the girls would have been amazed at how beautiful the place was if they weren't following those jerks. but instead they kept their amazement to themselves... Which was rather quite hard, not only were the trees tall, and beautifully colored but there were also tonnes and tonnes of flowers and the evidence of there even being a storm had disapeared so the sun was shining reflecting off of everything that was in sight which made it even more beautiful... until...

"Would you hurry up?" _God they are so annoying! _"We can't trust you to fall behind so get moving!" _Stupid_ _Kisame. _All three kunoichi thought as they had to listen to the shark-man.

"Shut up" The girls groaned.

"Make me"

"Believe me. After I do shut you up you won't ever try to bother me again." Ino spat at him.

Kisame was about to annoy her even more when he was intercepted..

"All of you shut up we're almost there so hurry. We've wasted enough time on you three and I'd like to get back as soon as possible." Sasori glared. "And you don't want to get on my nerves."

"What part of you assholes don't scare us don't you freaking get? I mean seriously!" Temari asked.

"Mmm... All of it.. I bet your lieing. You girls are terrified of us because we all know that you three... are weak." Deidara laughed.

Quickly the girls thought up of an evil plan to get him back. Temari ran ahead of Deidara while TenTen stayed at the side and Ino was in the back. Deidara was not a complete fool so he was a little wary as to what they were gonna do but before he could react to anything Temari stopped abruptly and tackled him to the ground while TenTen held him in place and Ino stood above him grinning evily while twirling a kunai in her hand.

"Take it back" TenTen said in a scary voice.

Deidara smirked. "Or what you gonna scratch me with your little knife? un"

"No" Temari said "Take it back...

"Or else somebody's getting a hair cut" Ino finished.

His eyes widened while his comrades did nothing to stop them but instead laughed. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me"

"Take it back dipshit we're not kidding"

He was silent.

"Do you think they're really gonna do it?" Itachi asked

"I don't know"

Ino grabbed a chunk of his hair, but Deidara still wasn't buying it.

"Fine."

Ino raised the kunai to where his hair was in her hand and after not being able to hang on any longer Deidara snapped.

"ALRIGHT! I TAKE IT BACK! JUST DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR"

Everyone burst out laughing. "Dude. You fag!" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan be nice. For me?" Shade cooed.

"Shut up!" Both Deidara and HIdan yelled. Though Deidara had no idea why Hidan yelled it.

"Enough! We have to keep moving" Kakuzu impatiently pointed out.

"OH MY GOD!" Ino randomely yelled.

"What?" Temari TenTen Hidan Deidara and Shade asked.

"CRAMPS!"

"AAAHHHH!" TenTen and Temari yelled as they played along. "WE HAVE TO STOP!... NOW!"

"No"

"We don't need your damn permission!" Ino yelled as if extremely mad as they stopped.

"Uh-oh" TenTen said just loud enough to be heard.

"What is it now?" Sasori asked.

"She's... PMSing." Temari tried her best to look absolutely terrified. The guys looked scared as well. The last thing they needed was to be stuck with a pissed off kunoichi during her time of the month with two of her friends.

Then all of a sudden they burst out laughing."You should've seen your faces!"

"That was friggen priceless!" The Akatsuki glared.

"Haha" Kisame laughed sarcastically.

They all groaned as the girls were still laughing and went on with their journey.

Approximately five minutes later they struck again.

"What time is it?" TenTen asked in a kind of singins way. Before any of the guys could answer Ino and Temari sang...

"Summer time! Its our vacation!" TenTen sang with them now. "What time is it? Partying time! That's right say it loud!"

"What time is it? The time of our lives! Anticpation. What time is it? Summer time! School's out! Scream and shout!"

TenTen by herself "Finally summer's here. Good to be chillin out. I'm off the cl -"

"Would you shut up?" Everyone else screamed. "We don't want to listen to High School Musical!"

"mm... No" The girls smiled. "I bet you secretly love High School Musical and want us to sing some more."

"Hey.. Just how annoyed are you guys?" Temari asked a little to innocently.

"Very. Very annoyed." Itachi said. "In fact so annoyed I could care less about what leader had said and just kill you right now"

"I see." Said TenTen. Then she screamed "Encore!" out of just about nowhere.

Ino and Temari. "Five six seven eight. Ana na na na! Ana na na na na na na! You. Are the music in. Ana na na na! Ana na na na na na na! You are the music in! Are the music in!"

Ino by herself. " You know the words once upon time make you listen there's a reason. And when you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy. Ever. After."

Both girls as TenTen laughed at the groans." You're harmony to the melody it's echoing inside my head!"

Ino" A single voice"

Temari "Above the noise!"

Ino "Like a common thread a sing it to me"

Temari by herself. "When I hear my favorite song I know we belong! Cause you are the music in me!"

Sadly before they could finish they were tackled to the ground by Sasori and Kakuzu.

"Shut up! God you three are annoying!" Sasori spat while holding Temari down.

They laughed. "Quit your damn singing!" Kakuzu said holding Ino.

"When you are being judged by leader and sentenced to your death." Sasori looked straight into Temari's eyes."I will kill you myself." Then he smirked. As did she.

Then Ino Temari and TenTen started laughing uncontrolably. "You really think you scare us don't you?"

The Akatsuki were caught off gaurd. '_Very strong kunoichi indeed'. _

"It would be smart to just go on with the journey now." Kakuzu threatened.

"It would be just as smart to get the hell off of us" Ino as well threatened only with a smile.

Ino pushed him off. But Temari was having a staring/glaring contest with Sasori and stayed trapped a bit longer.

TenTen nudged Deidara. "Getting jealous? She's underneath your man Deidara." He glared and everyone else laughed. But of course one laugh was faked. Can you guess whose it was?

"Dammit! How do you not blink?" Temari asked as she could no longer not blink.

Sasori actually smiled. Like a real smile as in 'Haha thats funny' kinda smile. "I am the master. You cannot beat Sasori of the Red Sands in a staring contest."

"Well I think Temari of the Desert came pretty close" She stuck her tongue out.

Sasori was confused as to what to do. "Sure." Once he realized that everyone was watching them he got off finally and helped her up.

The girls calmed down enough for them to be able to get to the base.

"We must go report to Leader-Sama." Itachi said.

"And what about Tinkerbell? Do you take him too?" Hidan asked.

"It would be the best idea. He's the new guy after all." Kisame replied. Shade was looking at each person as they spoke which made them slightly uncomfortable.

"And what about them? un"

"Locked in a room until Leader wishes to meet them."Kakuzu gladly said. Better cause if they got Leader mad the first time they met then he wouldn't get to kill any of them.

TenTen Ino and Temari were shoved in a room with no windows and the door was locked. "Dammit"

"Ugh! This is probably going to take a long time." TenTen complained.

"Yeah... Probably." Temari agreed.

"But that was fun!" Did you see how annoyed they got?" Ino said as they all laughed.

"I know! They were furious! I bet they do like High School Musical though" TenTen agreed.

"Hahaha! But you know what?" Temari asked

"What?"

"We're all in this together." They burst out laughing.

They went on like this quoting odd sayings from High school Musical until the guys got back with a message for them.

Hidan walked in to see them laughing their heads off at nothing in particular. And the room was trashed and had little doodles of each Akatsuki member on the wall saying weird things like 'I'm secretly attracted to men' and 'It's not my fault I look like a girl' and even 'I constantly have pink eye'

"What the fuck! I am not secretly gay!" Hidan protested.

"How do we know?" Ino asked as she laughed.

"Do you want me to test that Hidan?" Shade asked in a weird way.

"Get the hell outta here!" Hidan got mad at the creepy guy. "Anyway.. Leader wishes to see you three" His mood changed and he smirked at them as if trying to get them scared.

"Finally! Has somebody ever told this guy he probably talks way to freaking much?" Temari asked.

They made their way through the maze like building passing a lot of doors some had each of the Akatsuki member's names on them. and labels such as Bathroom and Kitchen. The girls had no idea what to expect and it felt like forever until they got to a big black door that said Pein on it.

"Is that his real name? Pein?" Temari smirked. _Somebodie's full of himself._

"I have no idea" Hidan replied. He knocked three times on the door and heard a 'Come in' Only this time it was a male vioce as appose to Tsunade's.

At this moment all three girls were wondering the same thing. _I wonder if anyone cares that we're gone. _

They walked in with emotionless expressions on their faces but that quickly changed when they did not see anyone in that room except for a voice box.

Though they couldn't see him they definitely heard him.

"Good morning Angels" 'Pein' said.

"Good morning Pein!" The three answered at the same time quite cheerfully.

* * *

I know your like WTF! I was so bored when I made this one and had no story plan so I went with whatever I wrote hahaha xD I hope you like it!


	5. What Really Happened

Chapter 5

What Really Happened

Okay here is chapter 5 I'm pretty sure the title is self explanatory about what it's about ... but just to warn you... I think it freaking sucks... so...sorry :D

* * *

Okay so that is not what happened at all Hahaha! But it would be pretty awesome if that did happen :D but here's what really happened.

They made their way through the maze like building passing a lot of doors some had each of the Akatsuki member's names on them. and labels such as Bathroom and Kitchen. The girls had no idea what to expect and it felt like forever until they got to a big black door that said Pein on it.

"Is that his real name? Pein?" Temari smirked. _Somebodie's full of himself._

"I have no idea" Hidan replied. He knocked three times on the door and heard a 'Come in' Only this time it was a male vioce as appose to Tsunade's.

At this moment all three girls were wondering the same thing. _I wonder if anyone cares that we're gone. _

When the door was opened it revealed a room with a table chairs and another door most likely leading to his bedroom

"Aah. So you must be Temari TenTen and Ino." Said a man's voice but they didn't see him from behind his chair.

"Yeah. and what's it to you?" Ino asked.

He laughed as he turned his chair around so he could face them. The girls secretly gaped at the handsome man, Though he did have a lot of piercings.

"They were right. You are quite annoying and stubborn." He looked at them "Quite attractive yes... I like you girls already"

They were all confused and looked at each other then back at Pein. "So we aren't gonna die?" TenTen asked still confused.

"It would be a shame to waste such useful items." He said."Hidan! Get their room ready. I wil inform you of your duties later."

"Items?" Temari felt her anger rising to the surface as she clenched her fists. Pein looked amused."Hey pal! Who the fuck are you calling it-"

"Hah. You said duties" TenTen interrupted. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"What the fuck?" Was all that Hidan could say.

"Anyways. I will let you know now that I must test your abilities to see what level you are at myself. For all I know you were only able to beat some of The Akatsuki becasue of their hormones." Pein pointed out.

"Fuck you" Temari spat before taking her leave before she did something reckless. Her companions not far behind.

"Charming young lady that one" Pein said as they all left.

"Well. Here you ladies are." Hidan gestured towards one bedroom that wasn't small but not overly huge. Perfect for the three of them. "Do I get a special gift?"

"Yeah" Ino said"You're the first one to get to see the outide of our door" Then she closed the door.

They laughed as they found the beds that they wanted to call theirs. Soon they were settled in and decided they wanted to have a slumber party. And they always got what they wanted... but it wouldn't be nearly as fun with just the 3 of them... So they got an idea.

Walking around they stopped at Deidara's door and knocked.

"What do you want? un" He said once he saw who was at his door.

"We are bored and have nothing to do so it's you lucky night tonight. You get to come to our room" TenTen said and they laughed as Deidara looked completely caught off guard.

"Not like that idiot. Just come" Temari said and closed the door.

They decided to go in order of the doors and Kisame's was next so they knocked.

"Our room in like 5 minutes. hurry up" Ino said and closed his door right after.

Once they had asked all of the members they went back to their room and waited. Like ten minutes later everyone showed up looking confused except for Hidan.

"So do I get my gift now?" He asked while grinning.

"No. We are extremely bored and have invited you all here to have fun. Which I'm betting you don't do very often." Temari said.

"Not the kind of fun that you pervs are most likely thinking of." Ino added.

"We have decided that we want to play truth or dare." TenTen finished.

The guys were quiet and standing there for like 2 minutes then finally gave in and decided this might be interesting... and to make it more interesting Hidan got the sake from the kitchen in hopes that he might 'get lucky'... Yeah right...

Once everyone had some of the sake the game began.

Ino was first. She was slightly drunk so she was acting weirder than usual... as was Temari TenTen Itachi Sasori and Kakuzu... This wasn't Deidara's Hidan's or Kisame's first time drinking and Shade wasn't invited.

"Okay... umm... Kakuzu truth or dare?"

"...Dare" Ino smiled.

"I dare you... to drink some sake..out of TenTen's mouth." Ino laughed her head off as TenTen and Kakuzu glared at her... Never pick dare when a drunk Ino is asking you.

"I hate you" TenTen said as she took the bottle and drank a bit and kept the rest in her mouth.

But to Kakuzu's misfortune TenTen wasn't as drunk as Ino and when he leaned in and was in front of her face she spat the sake in his face and everyone burst out laughing... except the person dared of course.

"..Fuck you" Kakuzu said as he wiped his face with Hidan's shirt.

"What the hell! Go get a damn towel dumb ass!"

"Well it's your turn now un" Deidara pointed out.

"hm... Temari truth or dare?"

"Dare" She said with a smile.

"I dare you to french kiss Hidan.".. _Mwahahahahaa! You owe me Hidan. I'll be expecting a large amount of money._

"Well come over here babe." Hidan said as she was thinking about it.

"Fine" She said as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him which lasted about 10 seconds.. The seconds of which Itachi was counting.

"Oooohhhh!" Everyone cheered.

"My turn... Ino truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She was excited.

"I dare you to have a round of seven minutes in heaven with Deidara." Temari smiled evilly as Ino and Deidara looked a little mortified... but she ended up agreeing to it anyway.

"You suck you know that?" the younger blonde said before herself and Deidara took big gulps of sake before entering the closet... big mistake!

The first two minutes it was silent but then things got pretty heated between the Rock and Konoha nin.

Deidara and Ino were making out quite lustfully. Ino was now on Deidara's lap and they were having an intense battle with their tongues. She then pulled apart and started kissing his neck. Which was soft and passionate at first but then she started to bight down creating bruises on Deidara's neck as he squirmed beneath her.

Then Deidara took control and pinned her the ground with her hands held abover her head... He was kissing her at first then he trailed those kisses to the side of her face, her neck, and just as he was gonna go further down the closet door opened and surprised they both jumped up.

Everyone was laughing at them and some of the Akatsuki members cheered for their comrade... Both blondes were a bright shade of red for quite some time.

"Okay... my turn" Ino paused "Wait.. how about we play a game of spin the bottle instead?"

Everyone was really quite drunk at this point and didn't care what they did and agreed.

They used one of the empty bottles that were once filled with sake for like 1 minute and started to play.

They picked names out of a box to see who goes first... It was Hidan.

He smiled as he spun the bottle. Everyone waited for the bottle to stop

* * *

See?.. What I tell you? Haha.. Thx for reading if you did and Reviews would be awesome... I will call you awesome if you review.. If you don't.. Well then I don't know what I'd say...Well... I'd be disappointed... Oh so disappointed xP


	6. Which Akatsuki Member's Gay?

Chapter 6

Spin the bottle

I took like forever finishing this... And it's not even that much... Sorry... Hope you like it :D

* * *

Sitting in a circle waiting to find out who either got the chance or was forced to kiss Hidan everyone was quiet with anticipation as the bottle started to slow just as it passed Ino who sighed in relief. Unfortunately Temari was beside Ino, luckily enough Temari wasn't sober.. At all so she could have kissed anyone in the room and wouldn't have cared.

Much to Hidan's dismay because he wasn't the most drunk person in the room, when the bottle hadn't stopped at Ino or Temari the person beside Temari was... Deidara. The one person he torments about being gay and he has to kiss him?

All the guys in the room were laughing their heads off and the girls in the room had the same thought running through their heads. _That is so fucking hott!_

Hidan and Deidara just sat there glaring at each other until TenTen said "Come on you guys, everyone thought you were gay already just do it!"

Hidan weighed his options then replied "... Fine.. Don't enjoy this to much"

"Whatever"

Hidan leaned over and slowly put his face closer to Deidara's when there noses were about to touch he moved his lips closer and then they finally met when Deidara moved forward closing the small gap and they kissed, some of the people in the room could have sworn they saw a hint of some tongue action. After 10 seconds of the sexiness they pulled apart and drank some more alchohol.

"Wooo!" Ino cheered.

"Aaw! Don't they make a cute couple?" Temari joked.

Quickly both Akatsuki members shot glares at her. "Shut Up!"

"Spazz I was kidding... but honestly... That was sexy!" Temari winked playfully and the girls agreed and giggled afterwards.

Hidan and Deidara couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. Not exactly how they thought it would happen but the kunoichi that despised them just because they technically kidnapped them actually called them Sexy... Itachi however was silently wishing he would get the same satisfaction, as well as Kisame... They just didn't want to kiss any guys.. But maybe destiny had a different plan for them.

"Change of subject... Deidara your turn." Itachi said.

Deidara spun the bottle praying that it was a female that he had to kiss. And it stopped on... TenTen

"I'm good with that" He smiled and before she could say anything Deidara leaned over and kissed her.

"I could have made that better had you given me the chance you know" She joked.

"Yeah right. I am a great kisser... Ask Hidan" They laughed. Hidan glared.

Though Hidan thought that he was right... And mentally stabbed himself after... He wanted to mess with Deidara to make up for having to kiss him. "Dude you can't kiss for shit"

"Liar! You liked it! Just admit it man.. Your gay"

"Don't start you two! Just get on with the game. TenTen your turn," Sasori interrupted.

"Aaw. But they were putting up a great show" She whined but spun the bottle anyway.

Kisame... She thought it about for a second then she realized she didn't care. "Okay"

TenTen leaned closer to the grinning Kisame and kissed him.. Kisame being caught up in the moment decided she oughta learn a bit of French and added his tongue and the two started making out.

"Oooohhhhh!" Everyone cheered.

It was then that they realized everyone was staring at them so they pulled apart..

_What the hell? When did I end up on his lap?... She is a good kisser._

"My turn." Kisame spun the bottle and it landed on Temari.

Kisame smirked as he saw all the other guy's faces. Completely jealous. Two in a row.

Temari just sat there waiting for him to make his move.

Kisame went over to her and kissed her. They kissed for the usual amount of time ten maybe fifteen seconds. He couldn't remember. TenTen was good but man Temari could kiss! Then a thought came into his head... _I wonder if she tought TenTen..._.. What a perv right? hahaha

Once they pulled apart and Kisame took in the dirtty looks he was getting with a grin Temari spun.

It landed on Sasori. They smiled at each other and Temari crawled over to him and kissed him. It was more of a light, friends with benefits kind of kiss. Because someone slipped their tongue in at one point and poor Itachi got the best view because he was sitting right next to him and he couldn't help but feel jealous... _Damn Hormones! _

When Temari pulled away they both laughed and Sasori spun the bottle.

Kakuzu."Almost forgot you were here." Sasori joked.

"Yeah".

They seemed pretty mellow about kissing each other and acted as if it was nothing happened when they pulled apart.

"That's how a real man handles it" They said to Hidan and Deidara.

"Oh whatever that just means you must be gay" Everyone laughed then Kakuzu spun the bottle.

"No.. We're just seriously drunk."

Ino.. He moved closer to her and they kissed for like fifteen seconds and pulled apart.

Ino spun the bottle.. TenTen.

The guys were whistling."Finally you guys have to kiss each other!"

"You guys are pervs" Even though Temari laughed at them.

TenTen and Ino shrugged and kissed each other. It wasn't to short or to long after they pulled apart.

"It's not that big of a deal y'know." TenTen and Ino said as TenTen spun the bottle.

Itachi... They kissed and when they pulled away Itachi spun the bottle.

Temari... _Finally!_...

Using her index finger she motioned for him to come closer with a grin on her face... _That was either my imagination or she is really drunk! _

When Itachi crawled across the circle toward the person he's been wanting to kiss for a while now he couldn't help but smirk.

He put one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head and kissed her. Temari's hands found their way to his shoulders and they started French kissing having a battle with their tongues. They ignored the whistles. Just because they didn't want to stop.

Finally after like a minute they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Itachi recieved some pats on the back and Temari got a few nudges and grins.

It was Temari's turn now and she spun the bottle and it landed on Ino.

More whistles and they looked around and shook their heads... _Pervs..._

But they kissed anyway. It lasted longer than it should have.. At least if they didn't want to be looked at as meat.

"You see? Now that's hott!" Hidan said as all the guys agreed.

"Ha Ha" They stuck their tongues out.

After about 5 more rounds of this everyone got a bit bored of the game.

"I wanna go swimming." TenTen said.

"There's a lake not to far from here."

"We should so go!" Ino said.

Everyone agreed and they went. The girls started getting hyper again along the way and decided to sing again... Yay!

"Bop bop bop bodda dop bop bop bodda dop bop bop bodda dop bodda dop" They sang and started dancing until they sang again.

"Did I let you down to get that sound? And break my knees to get release and you needed some just to take you from and I hit you more is your face still sore? You better try it was never mine, and I just don't pretend I guess it all depends still a little crazy all the time that I can try to hide it thats all mine!"

"Oh god" Everyone else complained.

"Try a little more little more little more I'll slap you like a bitch and you take it like a whore"

The girls laughed. "I love that song. Josh and Matt are soo Freaking hott!"

"Don't sing again"

"What's that?"

"I think he said different song"

"Okay! If that's what you want. I know the perfect song"

"No!" Too late..

"Yeah-ah"

"They are, on fire. They have, desires. But one, is that way. One Akatsuki member's gay"

"What the fuck. That's supposed to be backstreet boys."... They ignored him and kept singing.

"But we, don't want to, be mean. Since now he's a queen. Don't ask please. Which Akatsuki member's gay?"

"Tell me who! Ain't sayin it's Deidara, Tell me who! Ain't sayin that it's Hidan. Tell me who. I never wanna hear you say. Which akatsuki member's gay?"

Everyon laughed except those two.

"Now I can see him, he's in women's clothes but he don't need an IUD, yeah. He likes village people. He's playin croquet. His dog is a pekinese!"

"He is, on fire. His back, perspires. Won't say. Won't say. Won't say. WHO'S GAY?"

"He's always sayin! Ain't, nothing but a butt ache. Ain't nothin but a fruitcake. I never want to hear you say. I don't wanna hear you say. Which one of them is gay?"

"Tell me who! Ain't sayin it's Kisame. Tell me who! Ain't saying it's Itachi. Tell me who. He's making up a souffle. Which Akatsuki member's gay?"

Now it was only Kakuzu and Sasori laughing.

"Okay... They're ALL Gay"

Now only the girls were laughing. Everyone else was glaring.

"What a nice song" Ino said as she smiled.

"Isn't it the greatest?" TenTen asked.

"By far" They all laughed again.

"Change the subject... We're here" Kakuzu said.

* * *

If you know who the Backstreet Boys are then you'll probably know the original parody Which Backstreet Boy Is Gay by Weird-Al Yankovich I believe is the person who made it... So yeah... It's been in my head. Both of them. :)... Reviews would be amazing thank you :D... You would be my new best friend if you review haha.


	7. The Lake

Chapter 7

The Lake

Sorry it took forever to finish.. Writers block.. I feel fairly confident about this one I'll be honest with ya xD I hope you like it.

* * *

"Oooh Look at the water!" TenTen said in drunk awe.

"Yeah" Ino paused."I wanna jump in!"

The girls started to strip down ino their bra and underwear. "What are you"Hiccup" guys doing?" Deidara asked while staring at them.

"These are the only clothes we have and we're not going to get them wet" Temari said with her leg purposely sticking further out and letting down her hair"You got a problem with it?"

"You know"He stumbled"you could always just use-" Deidara was cut off.

"No. We don't have a problem with it" Hidan said with a grin.

"Good"

Each and every one of the Akatsuki Members were staring at them... They don't get to interact with the opposite sex very often and when they do most of the time it was for a mission and they had to either kill them or completely ignore them.

In about five minutes the three of them were ready to jump in. "Okay. Let's do this!"

"I bet the water is freezing" TenTen said just shivering at the thought.

"Oh well... One"

"Two"

..."Three!" The girls ran straight until they could no more and jumped into the shimmering water creating quite the splash. Once they popped their heads out of the water they were shivering and instantly swam closer to each other.

"It's so freaking cold!"

"Yes and I love it"

"Are you wimps gonna join us anytime soon?" They mocked.

"If your so eager then I guess I can keep you warm" _Hidan is even more cocky when he's drunk. _

"Than get in here baby!" Yes. They were really drunk.

They did as they were told and as quickly as they could each Akatsuki member removed their clothes until they were down to their boxers and jumped in.

Because they were all of the male gender none of them moved closer together for warmth even though the water was cold.

"It's not so bad." Sasori said.

"What do you mean not so bad?" Deidara asked in disbelief with his teeth clenched."It's freezing!"

The girls only laughed and mumbled the word wimp just loud enough so Deidara would hear them. He splashed them and they screamed even though they had been in the water for about a minute or two by now they should have gotten used to it but the water was in fact very very cold.

Swimming around and annoying each other for a while now the group of victims and their kidnappers had decided to play tag in the water.. Little did the guys know that the girls had something up their sleeves.. Even though they aren't wearing any shirts at the moment.

Temari and TenTen had double teamed and their current target was.. Hidan.

"Slow down!"

"Yeah! Only asshole's don't let people tag you! Are you an asshole Hidan? Cause you don't wannabe an asshole!"

"Do assholes get punished?"

"Yes. Assholes get severely punished"

Hidan stopped swimming. "Well than I want to be an asshole" The girls played along acting like they were still drunk and grinned.

"Okay. What should this Asshole's punishment be TenTen?"

"Would you please stop saying asshole?"

"No! Don't tell us what to freaking do!" Okay.. They weren't at all sober yet. Which is probably why they failed to notice the extra pressence in the bushes.

"Shut the hell up Itachi I'm getting punished over here!" Hidan yelled.

Than going un-noticed TenTen discreatly winked at Ino as a signal to start Operation Walrus.

Together Temari and TenTen swam closer to Hidan who gladly opened up his arms and they each giggled as they moved their hands over his toned body getting the reaction they wanted. Hidan groaned and threw his head back as one of them bit him.

Ino quickly swam a little ways away from the trio and started doing the hand signs for her mind transfer jutsu aiming at Hidan who was busy being "punished" by Temari and TenTen. Though TenTen was now making her way toward Ino with the excuse that she better join them when really she was going to be the one to catch Ino so she doesn't drown.

"Oh Jashin!" Temari was now in front of Hidan keeping them up by conveniently pushing him against the wall of dirt and pressing her right leg against his crotch causing him to go insane.

Everyone watched in bewilderment and even in his drunken state Itachi had yet to control his hormones and looked away.

"What about us? Don't we deserve to be punished?" The rest of the akatsuki called out.

"Mind transfer Jutsu" Ino whispered as TenTen supported her from behind.

Just as Hidan was on the verge of insanity the excitement he was feeling left his body, or mind and was surrounded by darkness within seconds and he had no idea what was going on.

TenTen stayed swimming there in the water with Ino's limp body in her arms silently laughing at what was about to happen.

When Ino took over Hidan's body as soon as the exchange was completed she felt a wave of overwhelming pleasure and cried out still in a girlyish voice causing Temari to stop and smirked as she noticed that Operation Walrus was a success.

Swimming backwards away from the Ino possessed Hidan Temari turned to help TenTen bring Ino's body to shore.

"Who's next?" Hidan asked rather flirtatiously at the Akatsuki. They all just stared awkwardly at them as if they had misheard him. He swam up to the closest member to him which jsut had to be Deidara and he put his hand on the side of the frozen Deidara's face and kissed him. It didn't last long seeing as how Deidara wasn't gay. Deidara violently pushed him and screamed."WHAT THE FUCK HIDAN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

And of course everyone else laughed except Deidara and the figure who could no longer watch from a far and had to intervene .

"NO! Deidara get away from MY Hidan!" Shade yelled as he got out from the bushes.

The girls hadn't planned this but quickly knew that this would be so much better than their original plan.

"Would you like to join us Shade?" Hidan asked as he winked at the new member who stared in amazement but didn't wait another minute to take of most of his clothes and jump in.

"I knew you come around my love! I just knew! The first time I layed eyes on you I knew that you were GAY! Just like ME!" Said an overly excited Shade.

"It just took some time to realize it myself baby... Now come over here" He ordered in a dirtty tone of voice.

Temari and TenTen were back on land freezing cold and laughing their heads off while Hidan was cursing as he watched the scene that played before him. Oh they were gonna pay!

"I knew he was gay all along."

"Who didn't know?"

'I'm not fucking gay you damn asshole!'.. But it was no use. Only Ino could hear him and she had no intention of letting the others know that it was not really Hidan passionately making out with Shade who was kissing back just as hungrily.

"Ooh God I love you Hidan" Shade said as they finally pulled apart and by now TenTen and Temari were laughing so hard that their stomachs were hurting.

'Hidan' looked around then said. "Oh right! I'm Hidan!.. I.. Love you too Shade"

"Let's get married in the moonlight and have 9 children!" Shade said in over excitement.

"Okay but first. You know what we should do?" Hidan whispered to Shade.

"Anything for you baby" Shade was now whispering too.

"Right" Shade made sure that all the other guys weren't listening."Okay here's what we're gonna do. It's called." He looked around once again. "Operation Walrus. We are going to stealthily remove those guys' underwear then remove our own and then we can. _Get it on. _If you know what I mean" Than he winked at Shade who blushed imensely.

"Okay. Anything for you baby. But later in my room I have a costume I want you to try on" Than he grinned.

"That's a little weird but okay I'll try it on... Later. Now lets go. Oh but We gotta distract them."

Without hesitation 'Hidan' cried out."Ooh Shade you are a God!"

"Don't stop Hidan!" Shade screamed a little to excited.

As they were doing this all other Akatsuki members were busy trying not to here what they thought was going on to their luck they hadn't even noticed the two dive under water and remove their boxers. Well obviously they noticed that their boxers were missing but didn't want to tell everyone for it would seem just a little bit gay to everyone but Shade especially since Operation Walrus had just only begun.

"Dude what the hell?" Each and everyone of the Akatsuki took turns saying as they could no longer feel the support of their boxers.

"What?"

"Oh. Uh... Something bit me?"

"...Ooh.. Me too man"

As quickly and quietly as they could TenTen and Temari collected the clothes of the guys and made their way quietly back to Ino's imobile body silently laughing yet again.

'What the fuck guys! Can't you see what they are trying to do? Look behind you you fucking idiots!"

'They can't hear you Hidan. It's no use. Hahaha!"

'Shut up bitch! You aren't gonna get away with this!'

'Don't call me a bitch you asshole! and apparently we are going to. And your guys' clothes too' She smirked 'Now if you excuse I have to finish my mission'

Than Hidan was surrounded by darkness yet again and could see nothing and here nothing which was exactly what Ino wanted.

When Shade and Ino popped their heads out of the water Hidan grinned at Shade and was about to make the first move but Shade beat him to it.

He moved in quickly and didn't waste time adding his tongue and started massaging Hidan's back and 'Hidan' moved his hand and guess where he put it *wink wink* causing Shade to arch his back and bite Hidan's lip and Ino felt the full of it as did Hidan.

'What the hell was that?" He asked as he sucked on his lips trying to rid the pain from it.

As Ino started moving Hidan's hand in a motion that drove Shade crazy Shade started doing the very same thing... Now was the perfect time.

After Temari and TenTen had stealthily grabbed the guys' clothes and were waiting with huge mischevous smiles on their faces they awaited the return of Ino's mind back to her original body. Which was being done at that very moment and she returned to her body and they ran for it screaming like mad.

When Hidan returned to his body he was expecting the worst of it but when he felt the wave of ecstasy hit him hard he could help but close his eyes before he really saw what was going on. And before he could register it he was kissing back to the unkown person and than his eyes shot open. '_Kissing? What? Who am I?... SHADE? Eew.. eew eew e-aah! Mmm... No!' _

Hidan mentally slapped himself and pushed Shade away."WHAT THE FUCK MAN! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Shade looked like he was about to cry."Bu-But Hidan. I love you!" Than Shade tried to kiss him again and Hidan backed away."Don't leave me again Hidan!"

The other Akatsuki members turned around and looked and started laughing."Shut the hell up! Did you fucktards not just notice that those bitches stole all our clothes?"

They grew quiet with realization. and than simultaniously screamed."SHIT! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?"

"Suckers!" The girls screamed as they stood there holding the guys' clothes and their own.

"What now? Kidnapping us comes with a price bitch!" Than they ran.

..."I'm fine with that." Shade shrugged.

"Great... Stuck in a lake fully naked. With two gay guys" Sasori sighed."How can this get any worse?"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Hidan yelled.

"Yes you are! You can't deny it now!" Deidara yelled.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you faggot?"

"Shut the hell up! I'm not gay! You're the one who kissed me!"

"In your dreams pal!"

"Hidan please be rational about this! What about our children?" Shade all of a sudden yelled.

"Shut up Tinkerbell!. I'm not going to have kids with you! One. That's fucking impossible. and Two. I'M NOT GAY!"

"I said don't deny it!"

"NNOOO! I LOVE YOU HIDAN! I CAN GIVE YOU A HUG!"

"Shut the hell up Deidara! Go make out with Sasori or something!"

.. Everyone sighed.. Apparently it could get worse... A lot worse.

* * *

Okay there it is.. It doesn't completely suck does it? I certainly hope not. Anywayz.. I will love you forever and ever if you review! :)


	8. Here's the Plan

Chapter 8

Holy Jesus this took forever haha major Writer's block... I am hoping very much that my writing gets better with each new chapter? I've noticed that this really sucked the first few chapters ... Anyways. Enjoy ^^

* * *

They were running through the forest with 7 naked men on pursuit. To top it off Ino Tenten and Temari were only wearing their undergarments. How much more wrong could the situation get?

"Shit!" Temari screamed as she tripped over the root of a tree succesfully falling but not before taking Tenten with her who in turn dragged Ino down too hitting their faces into the ground quite hard.

"Okay." Ino said rubbing her head."I'm sober."

"Yeah. Me too." The others agreed.

"Hey you fucking whores! Give us our damn clothes back!"

"Oh right. We were running for our dear lives from the angry mob of naked male shinobi who seem to want their clothes back... Or something like that." Temari said with a straight face.

"Aah yes. Shall we start running again?" Tenten asked but Ino was already up.

"Get off your fat asses! Look!" She pointed."They're catching up!"

Without hesitating they ran for it. No particular direction but running as fast as their legs would take them.

"Okay. So what will the next stage of Operation Walrus be?" Tenten asked.

Ino and Temari were quiet."Uh.. We never really thought of that did we?"

"... Run?"

"Sounds like a plan... But what if we get caught?" Tenten asked another question to which earned puzzled looks.

"Kami! Tenten enough with the silly questions!" Ino screamed in playful annoyance.

"I see lights! That means that there's probably a village over there!" Temari called to them from behind."But if their smart than they'll just buy clothes there."

"Right." Ino said."Let's run around it"

They ran around the village with The Akatsuki luke warm on their heels-not that close but not too too far-. They took a few minutes to get around the village because it wasn't very big. Along the way the kunoichi had thought up a plan and once a safe distance from the village they put that plan into action.

Tenten smirked and stopped running, as did Temari and Ino. This of course caused the guys to stop running as well and they stood there covering their necessary areas with big leaves or smallish tree branches. "Hey! You gonna give us ou-"

Hidan was cut off however. For when he was about to finish saying the last few words of his sentence the girls put their hands in like a sports team would and screamed."Break!" as they ran in different directons and disappeared into the forest.

"The Fuck? Those skanks!" Hidan yelled before running in one of the directions.

Hidan and Kakuzu went one way, while Itachi and Kisame went another, and Deidara and Sasori went the last way leaving Shade there who wasn't covering anything which was a life threatening picture to have in your head.

"I'm really okay with this! I personally think you don't need to get your clothes!" Shade called out but knew that nobody would listen to him anyway.

"Dammit Kakuzu did you see who we were following?" Hidan asked.

"I think it was Temari."

Hidan smirked as he increased his speed.

"I demand you give us back our clothes this instant wench!" Deidara yelled.

"Shove it blondie!" They recognized the voice as Ino.

"What the hell! You're blonde to!"

"Don't test me girlie! I'll do it I swear!" She yelled back

"I'M NOT A FREAKING GIRL! and what the hell are you talking about?" Sasori smirked.

"Than why are you attracted to Sasori!" His smirk turned into a frown.

"I HAVE NO ATTRACTION FOR SASORI WHAT SO EVER!"

"Okay. That is it. Lets catch us a blonde bitch." Sasori said so seriously Deidara shuddered.

"Fuck." Ino mumbled under her breath."Okay girls. Come on. Not much time left."

Although catching Tenten would have been no real problem for Kisame and Itachi it was hard to run while trying to cover yourself with leaves and branches. "Get back here!" Kisame yelled.

"Fuck you!"

"Come on kid! Give us our damn clothes!" Just after he said this a kunai zoomed past his head, if Kisame hadn't dodged it his head would be no more.

"I'm not a kid!" Tenten yelled suddenly furious.. '_Come on you guys! If we don't hurry I'm going to kill this bastard!' _

"Hey blondie give us our clothes now and your guys' punishments won't be so bad!" Hidan called with amusement clearly in his voice as he and his partner stayed on her trail.

"Only if you can catch me!" She sped up leaving them behind.. In Hidan's ears this was slightly suggestive but Temari did not mean it in a perverted way.

Ino was sprinting and when she heard a bird's whistle three times in a row she smiled knowing that phase 2 was about to begin.


End file.
